What Happened?
by fantasykid
Summary: What happens when Percy finds some mysterious people outside the gate? What happens when they are actually let inside?
1. Chapter 1

Holy Crap!

Percy's P.O.V

Yes it is Percy talking not Grover or Annabeth. The weirdest thing happened to me the other day. Wait, I guess Max should fill you in for what happened before this.

Max's P.O.V

So, uh yeah this um, Max talking. You may want to know what happened the other day but, I'll get to that later. We were having another battle with the erasers. They had us cornered and were pushing us toward the forest. We had of course tried to hold them off but they were like new and improved if you know what I mean.

We had landed in a small clearing with a path of some sort. The erasers landed in front of us. I landed a punch on one's arm but it just instantly kicked me back. I looked at Iggy. His nose was bloody. [Is it just me or does he always get a bloody nose?] Nudge didn't really have any injuries that I could see. Gazzy's eye was swelling up. Angel was hovering and fighting back but obviously having some trouble. Fang had three long scratches on his face and was cradling his right wrist. I myself was getting pummeled.

Soon, they had pushed us to the path and we came down the path to a bigger clearing with a strange gate with torches and some writing on the top. I saw an eraser come up behind Angel and knock her out. Soon, Nudge went out. [Probably from exhaustion.] Iggy just fell. Wait take that back he hit a tree then he fell. Gazzy uh kinda had a problem with one and fell. Great, now it was me and Fang. I swung my hand blindly and hit one in the nose. He got a little madder. [If that was even possible.]

He got a hit in and knocked Fang in the ribs. Blood sprayed out of his mouth. Ari somehow got on top of him and knocked him unconscious. I didn't hear an eraser pop up behind me. I was out like a light.

**Me: Sadly I own no one Only Ala **

**Ala: I'm not a thing **

**Me: You're from my imagination**

**Ala: Whatever. . . **

**Me: When I next update depends on how many reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V.

"Holy Crap! Annabeth get your butt over here!" I yelled eyes wide.

She ran over here looking annoyed. "Well what do you want," as her eyes wandered to the 6 kids lying in front of the entrance.

"Holy Crap! Chiron you may want to see this." Annabeth yelled at the centaur passing by.

"What, who, when,? Percy who are these people and when did they get here and what happened?" Chiron yelled flabbergasted.

"Uh, don't know, don't know and don't know," I told Chiron.

"They don't even look like half-bloods." Chiron said.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," I said.

"Guys," Annabeth said as she pointed to the gate. For some unknown reason it was glowing. "What on Earth," I yelled. Chiron said, "We should probably get them inside the camp."

"Ya, think," I told him in a very exasperated tone. I officially think this was turning out to be one of my top 10 weirdest days. Annabeth, Chiron, and I all carried them inside with no resistance at all. Not even a slight block. I really was quite confused right now.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Like Percy said there was no resistance at all. No block what so ever. We had eventually gotten them all into the infirmary. I looked at them. Small, blonde girl about 6 or 7 years old. What looked like her bother probably 8 or 9. Dark skinned kind of supermodelish girl who was around age 11 maybe? Then, there were 3 older kids who looked about our age 14 or 15. One had strawberry blonde hair and was like practically 6 feet tall. Another kind of resembled Nico black hair, olive skin and the such.

The girl resembled the leader of the pack. Dirty blonde hair and looked as if [when she moved] she would be graceful. Interesting kinds of people though. I wondered what they would be like. I moved quickly and quietly back outside. To me everything seemed a little sad and depressing. I officially dislike places like that, but that's ok.

Me: Ok I gotta go find Ala 'cuz she's hiding from me so please review.

Please?


End file.
